


Stains

by arborealshade



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealshade/pseuds/arborealshade
Summary: Chiaki tries to clean up a mess before Kuro returns home.





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written in a while...So forgive me if this seems rusty or anything of that sort--I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of things. Anyways, I'm not really sure if I like how this turned out, but here ya go.

Chiaki wakes to a blinding light washing over his face. With a disgruntled yelp, he rolls off the nest of comforters and pillows he calls his bed and onto the floor with a soft thud. Running a hand through what is probably the worst bed head he's ever experienced, he pulls himself up and looks over the clothes and (mostly) empty food containers scattering the room.

 _Mmnn...Kiryu worked really hard last night, didn’t he…?_ He leans against his bed trying to recall what time he fell asleep the night prior. Chiaki sighs, reaching over and picking up his phone. A text from Kuro? His eyes dart around, he didn't even notice his friend was no longer in the room.

_Hey, sorry ‘bout the mess. Went to grab ya some breakfast. I'll help clean when I get back._

_Bwahaha! Not a problem!_

Kuro’s response is quick, _Right. And uh, thanks for the help last night. Got more projects completed than I thought--it was fun._

 

“It was fun…” A grin spreading across his face, Chiaki tosses his phone onto the bed and looks towards his shelves full of action figures. “Well! Kiryu worked hard! He finished a ton of costumes--I’ll clean so he can rest when he returns! Sound like a plan?”

Expecting silence as the reply from his tiny heroes, Chiaki laughs and begins to pick up the trays and cups littering the room, stacking them in his arms as he moves along. Soon enough, he has a mountain of trash swaying with each step. Moving the stack into one arm he reaches for his desk, blindly moving his free hand around. He knows there’s at least one container here.

Chiaki sticks his tounge out in concentration and starts to move his hand with broader and faster motions. _Where is it…?_  As his hand nears the edge of the desk, it meets with the container he is looking for, toppling it over the edge.

 

_Splat_

 

The brunette glances at his feet, “An extra mess on the rug is no issue! A quick and easy clean up!” A grin on his face, he places the containers down in front of the desk.

His eyes fall back to the floor to gauge what exactly had hit the rug. Nothing. Nothing had hit the rug at all. A small cup of ketchup however, landed a direct hit on a flowery mint-green dress lying beside the table.

……...

He opens his mouth to scream but not a sound comes out. This level of terror and panic is beyond any he has come to know in his short eighteen years of life. Nothing could beat this. Not the first time Eichi rejected his performance ideas, not that nightmare about his unit that he adores to no end, not even that time he was fighting a final boss and gravely miscalculated how many potions he needed to bring.

Yanking his shirt off, Chiaki drops to his knees and leans over the dress. “N-nnooooo problem!” He yells as he uses his shirt to rapidly rub at the stain.

With a triumphant chuckle, he tosses his shirt aside and looks over the dress. Not only is the blemish still there, but instead of remaining centred, it spread across the torso and towards the collar. Chiaki shoots up, eyes jumping from corner to corner of his room. No water bottles in sight. Giving his head a quick shake, he begins to lap up the ketchup that spread across Kuro’s dress. He isn’t sure how much help it’s providing, but he can taste the condiment with each turn so it must be doing something.

 

“Uh, Morisawa? What’re ya doin’?”

Chiaki freezes, tongue on the collar of the dress, “Hwhah?”

“What’re ya doin?” Kuro walks over and gently grabs Chiaki’s shoulders, slowly turning him around.

“Kiryu! Welcome home! Aah…”

Kuro furrows his brow, placing his hands on Chiaki’s he pulls the dress away from his friend’s face and stares at the mixture of tomato and drool spreading across the fabric. “Morisawa…”

“K-Kiryu! I’m sorry--I wanted to clean so you wouldn’t have to and now I’ve--”

“It’s fine.”

“H-huh…?”

“Look, if I’m bein’ honest,” He chuckles running a hand through his hair, “I hated it. I really dunno what I was thinkin’ when I made that.”

Taking a few seconds to process everything, Chiaki sighs and falls back against his desk.

“Hey, even if I did like the dress--what’dja think was gonna happen? I was gonna hate ya for the rest of my life? Nah...‘specially over such a stupid reason, yanno? Heh, besides I like ya too much to do anythin’ like that.”

Chiaki smiles softly at his hands before flashing his usual huge grin and latching himself onto the tall, red-head in front of him.

The karate club captain’s eyes widen before glancing towards the floor. Patting the other’s back he chuckles, “Oi, eh...Morisawa…”

“Yes?”

He steps back and peels the dress away from his shirt--it had gotten stuck between the two when Chiaki ran in for a hug. “Uh…” Kuro mutters as he stares at the light red coloring that spotted his clothes, “Whaddya say, I show ya how to get rid of this mess then we can grab that breakfast I brought home?”

“Sounds like a plan!”


End file.
